Assets
by nyuneon
Summary: The Gangrels have left the Camarilla four years ago, wandering outside the cities as lone wolves. Yet, here is this Childe. Sebastian's new pet dog.
1. Assets (Orginal)

She sighed happily with content, despite the outcome of yet another 'appointment' with Lacroix. Every time she enters, she leaves with a new errand to take care of. Fun. And in the end, it boggles him really. She's perceptive enough to know that all along, Lacroix didn't really plan on sparing her at the courtroom. Nor, him only using her as an errand girl. But in the end, she became such an important asset to the Camarilla and... To him.


	2. Errand 1 - Burden

A/N: Due to popular demand, I have decided to make this fanfic a drabble ficlet based upon a challange on Lunaescene. Since valentines is coming just around the corner, I decided to go with a Love related challenge called "Is it love, really?" issued by Miseria1. This is going to be so fun! I'll probably go short for a few chapter, and a few others will be longer than a thousand words perhaps. It just depends on the promt and the relation it has to the game. If you like it, make sure to show me some love!

* * *

**ERRAND 1 - Burden**

This childe. A sireless Gangrel of all things. She was an unwanted burden left upon him. Hmph. What a spineless girl. Her knees easily gave out shortly after the execution in the middle of stage, wet streams of tears and makeup across her face. If Nines wasn't perceptive enough to see what was originally to be her fate then he wouldn't have to deal with this weak fledgling.

"Stand," the prince said, a growl escaping from his voice.

Her thin clothing was still disheveled since her embrace and quickly wiped her eyes, smearing the cheap makeup on her face. She tilted her head to look at young man who stood before her, no less than his early twenties and already has domineering presence of business man. Alongside him was a tall, huge man, who may not even be a man at all. He could clearly dominate this younger man, but he docilely stood behind him, watching you. His hands were big which perfectly matched the size of his sword he wielded just a few moments ago.

"I said stand," he commanded once again, fangs baring together.

Surprisingly, despite her lack of ambition and hope, she easily bended to his will. If used correctly, maybe, just maybe... this girl wouldn't be a burden after all.


	3. Errand 2 - Pathetic

A/N: WHAT UP GUYS?! I'M TOTALLY TIRED TODAY! My highschool has Swirl (for those who don't know, this is like Prom, just for every class in highschool.) is coming up tomorrow and I had to set it up. And since apparently I am home room representative for some reason, I happen to be not only help plan Swirl, I'm in the prom committee too? Do you know how sick that is? Knowing what to wear to match the them of it before anyone else does? That's just epic bro. Anyway, I just got in a buttload of trouble since... I think three days ago? Yeah? Well, anyways enough about me. Go ahead an read what's below! If you liked certain things, make sure to show me some love. And if you found things you don't? Comment away.

* * *

**Errand 2 - Pathetic**

"I look like shit, huh?" she whispered, loud enough for Sebastian to hear.

The newly-made fledgling sat on the gaudy ornate chair that the cheap theatre offered, posture slouched and broken. She wiped what little blood was left upon her lips with the back of her hand. It was hard to look at her as her makeup was ruined by her silent sobs right after the execution. But she recovered well, if not slightly. They had finished their little chat of her current living arrangements, but you can't help the fact that she was still hopeless and brokenhearted. LaCroix just stared at her, eyebrows furrowed and wondered whether or not he should say anything at all. Despite this pathetic creature who sat alone in front him, he understands. This woman just discovered a life-changing secret, almost put to death (if it weren't for Nines), and had even lost her lover all under one night.

He opened his mouth, carefully choosing his words.

"I would not put it in such vulgarity, but… Yes. You do."

Her sorrow drifted away, if not slightly, into light-hearted chuckle.

"Thanks for being honest, bro."


	4. Errand 3 - Hide

No message for today. :P

If you liked this fanfic, make sure you show me some love.

Disclaimer: has been disclaimed.

* * *

**Errand 3 - Hide**

She saw the blondie sitting in his expensive French imported desk in his office. Of all the rooms within this incredibly large tower, this room didn't fit in at all. This was in fact, one of the most modern towers within L.A. yet this office, a Versailles inspired room, didn't mix with modern physique at the tower at all. The Childe simply walked ahead, seeing the Cammy read multiple documents with upmost care, signing his name on select few lines.

He eventually set it aside the fountain pen aside against the large stacks of paperwork and folded his hand, acknowledging your presence. He said nothing, quietly observing you as walk torward him, so you decided to speak up first.

"Well. This certainly is ironic. Who knew a girl who grew up in the ghetto would end up casually strolling along on the top floor of the Ventrue Tower."

LaCroix raised an eyebrow from her response, but nevertheless returned to his calm state. He smiled, though it was obviously the fake ones he would use during public meetings.

"I was informed of your presence in the building. Since you're here, I assume you have destroyed the warehouse… This is correct, yes?"

"Blew it up like the fourth of July."

"Most excellent. I had no doubt you'd prove my decision a prudent one. I trust you encountered no… impediments to your progress on account of my personnel?"

Mercurio popped up on the back of her mind, bleeding and coughing blood onto the luxurious sofa. The fledgling immediately was worried about his state, until she realized he'd be fine since he was a ghoul. He seem so pitiful back then, but Sebastian must have given him his blood for a reason, right? Well. She would preferred keeping things as simple as possible.

"No," she quickly answered, "None at all."

"That's the type of answer I like to hear," he smirked, proud of his little errand girl.


	5. Errand 4 - Skeptical

Happy Single Awareness Day, everyone. Hope you never seek love in these type of stories. That'd be real sad. You know what to do.

Disclaimer: has been disclaimed.

* * *

**Errand 4 - Skeptical**

"LaCroix, do you ever leave your office?"

She asked casually sitting on the side desks the office has set aside for guests. But the nerve of this girl! She treats it like a cheap wooden bench and rests her legs on it! Sebastian sighed not even offering a face palm to this obnoxious fledgling.

"Don't be silly. Of course I do. Now get your lanky things you call legs off my table."

Easily ignoring my demand, she asked another question. "Do you ever use your penthouse?"

The Ventrue suddenly paused in the middle of his paperwork. Does he ever go home and actually sleep? Last time he ever went back to his penthouse, it was when his secretary didn't know where to go. Eight months ago. He bit his tongue and looked at the fledgling vampire before him, only to see her giving a skeptical glare. Sebastian quickly resumed signing papers, hoping that she won't notice him dodging the question.

"Is that rrrright…?" the 'r' took longer than it should have.

He sighed pitifully into the mass amount of paperwork. "It's a waste of money, now that I think of it."

"I expect keys in my hand by the time I get back from the Elizabeth Dane."


	6. Errand 5 - Misguided

Hello, friends. Good to know you've reached this far into the story. Give a lovely thank you to _Dark Angel and Dark Star_ for the last reviews/ proofreading a few errors scattered throughout the ficlet. I owe you one. :)

Anyway, make sure to show me some love. Hit that lovely heart shaped button and comment down below! Yes, I'm peer pressuring you right now! :D

Disclaimer: I don't have to do this for every chapter, do I?

* * *

**Errand 5 - Misguided**

The gangrel reached over the security desk and press the obvious red button under the table. Thankfully, Chubs was asleep and she didn't have to hold her vomit as she would be forced to fake her attraction to the fat officer. She would have threatened him a long time ago, if it weren't for his pitiful self.

Sighing with a hint of relief, she walked up the couple of steps of the elevator only to see that someone was already occupying it.

"Oh. Hello Sheriff," the childe greeted with a slight hint of surprise and suspicion, "Where's Blondie?"

Sheriff saw her looking around the large elevator, but saw nothing that hinted of his presence. As always, his mouth is sealed shut.

"Is that so?" she half-heartedly said, even though the bodyguard said nothing in reply.

"He needs to get out of there, like it or not. He's officially a workaholic shut-in that needs to get out of his office and get some Vitamin D."

Sheriff stared at her expectantly.

"What?" she smirked, "Yea, I know you get it from sunlight."


	7. Errand 6 - Remember When

The Gangrel stopped walking once she caught a whiff of the food cooking inside the late night bakery. The people inside, though rather small in numbers, were unusually popular this night. What was she thinking? She can't possibly eat food. She scoffed, putting her hands in her pockets getting ready to fuck up Miley Cyrus, Cupcakes, and Chicken Butt. Oh wait, excuse me. She meant getting rid of the Russian hooligans that think so highly of themselves. Haha, what a load of bull. She stalked off, grinning a venomously white smile that showed off her sharp fangs to the nearby pedestrian, only to have suddenly stop next to a window that had delectable brownies encased in a silver cake stand. Oh, she has got to be fucking crazy.

The three rugged men stood in the parking lot, not even trying to hide their arms. They all talked in a foreign language with a heavy accent as they stood waiting for the never to come Venus. She sighed, holding the white paper bag in her hand. As you can see, she bought the brownies. Now what the heck is she to do now? She took one of the chocolate squares up and stared at it precariously. The worse thing to happen would be that it would taste like mush. Either way, she took the gamble and nibbled on the edge, crumbs falling onto the pavement as she walked toward the pathetic group of men. Their eyes stared at her curiously as they notice her walking closer, only to have one of them speak up in behalf of the others.

"Confession bitch sent you?" They obviously have been practicing their English, though their still is a few grammar mistakes. The vampire sighed once again, deciding to take the calm, far less savage path.

"Yup," she said taking another bite.

"Money, where is money?"

"Sorry. I don't have it," she apologized, half-assedly, "Hey want a brownie?"

Getting a bit restless, they started shifting around her threateningly, "No money?"

"No money," she devoured the brownie whole.

They swore in Russian and pulled out cheap .38 magnums out of their holsters, easily pulling the trigger on the childe. Unfortunately for them she dodged all the bullets as she tried to eat the brownies one by one without a care in the world, which pissed them off to no end. And then she suddenly stopped, taking a bullet head on in the forehead. The women looked up from her bag, as it was soon tainted of her own vitae. One of the Russians smirked to his comrades, successfully taking her down, only to receive horrified looks from his group. He looked back to see that the woman was gone, but instead directly in front of him, her arm through a hole where his heart should be. The mobster sputtered out precious vitae, hacking it all over her face. She gently pulled his body closer, her arm still in his body as she held his still beating heart.

The last thing he saw was glowing red eyes, his blood lapped up by the vampire, and vomit that sort of looks like chocolate all over his shirt.

* * *

And that ladies and gentlemen concludes today's chapter.

Jesting.

Here's the real stuff.

I can't have a drabble without even mentioning the prince, since the purpose of this ficlet is loving the death out of him. :/

* * *

**Errand 6 - Remember When**

She faltered, red wiping onto her face as she tried to wipe away the same liquid off her cheeks. The attempt, however, only made the impudent stain worse. Breathing heavily, she looked behind her with slow and steady movements. Well shit. The mutilated bodies were soaked in bright red puddles, their shapes no longer recognized, her thirst no longer of need of satisfaction. She did it. She actually did it.

She _frenzied_.

The Gangrel squatted down taking a closer look at one of the smaller pile of flesh and nearly vomited. Oh god. This isn't good. This isn't good at all. Though she was fighting against the Sabbats why is there bodies of flesh here? The final death only results in ashes swept by the wind… And then she remembered.

The way she grabbed them by the throat ripping out the man's windpipe. The way she gouged out the woman's eye and threw it away as though it was nothing more than a mere broken toy. The way she twisted the child's limbs that you can hear the little boy scream girlish cries. She feels disgusted. Horrible. And this feeling of immeasurable guilt will forever burn in the very center of her core.

Dammit. The Prince will be pissed. She can already see him popping veins in his forehead, spitting in her eye as he tries to give her a good short, however rather effective lecture. But she can't just help that her heart was racing with pure adrenaline. There's no way she's going to stop now. Not after that. She grit her teeth, calling the taxi guy.

"Where to?" he lowered the window of his car.

She sighed. "To the inevitable."


	8. Errand 7 - Simple Form of Entertainment

Good morning/evening everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the long pause in updates, I was actually in Florida (it was a last minute decision, that was though about two Thursdays ago.) We went last Wednesday and came back this Sunday. I didn't bring my lappy with me, so I'm double posting today to make up for my absence. Anyway, I came back to see a flame. I would have taken it more seriously, if the reviewer didn't mention that the he/she doesn't even know the story is about. The funny thing is, he/she seems actually proud of it. Just goes to show how much faith I have in the next generation. (Though the brownie thing was a good idea.) Anyway, if you liked this drabble, or the other one before this (I forgot, sorry.), make sure to show me some love. Click on that little heart right on top of this page to let me know you liked it and all that other wonderful little bits and see you later. o3o

And before we start, I just want to mention that I bought a wand about 12 3/4, made of ash and the core made of Unicorn Hair. The hour wait to Ollivander's was totally worth it! Now that I'm starting to be in love with the Harry Potter World once again, I'm reading the books all over, despite the fact that I read it over a million times already. Seriously pumped! Anyway, here- the fic.

* * *

**Errand 7 - Simple Form of Entertainment**

"I'll have you know if you break it one more time-!"

She sighed, not even interested at Sebastian's nags. What can she say? She heard it three times before and this will probably be her last warning. Perhaps even last errand. It's weird though. She should be glad for leaving this annoying job. Any other normal being would get annoyed being sent off doing her boss' dirty work. But for some reason, she can't help but feel… sad. Why did she even break the masquerade again?

Oh right.

Because his "pissed-as-fuck" face is surprisingly entertaining.

"Are you even listening?!" he yelled, a vein popping on his forehead.

"No."


End file.
